On the edge of no longer
by nautiss
Summary: Chekov gets hurt, Sulu gets worried, short but sweet, alil sloppy at the end im afraid.But a nice lil dose of drama and strong friendship. :)
1. Default Chapter

If tears were stars  
  
DISCLAIMER - Its very simple folks.... I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOT MADE UP BY ME, which will be pretty obvious if there are any, otherwise i'll tell ya kay. That said. Dont sue me. Thank you, that will be all.  
  
*******************************  
  
Wind bellowed frightening warnings in his ears, his dark hair clawing at it as he ran across the grassy surfaceof this planet that was so much like home, so much like earth. His weapon was clutched tightly to his chest. Up ahead he could see his friend carefully edgeing his way around a veyr large tree with leaves that were shaped odlly like stars. "Sulu! Look Out!" He screamed, the fear in his voice as thick as the heavey russian accent that rang with it. Hikaru Sulu dodged the Kilingon that lept from the massive branches of the tree. A struggle broke out almsot immediately. Chekov skidded to a stop, scraping up pieces of the almost black soil. The sky above him was white and grey but even then you could see a billion stars twinkling in it. He steading his silver blaster as best he could and waited for the next open shot, set on stun, he was no murderer...but as for others..."Chekov!' Sulu took down the Kilingon with a blow to the head, simultaneously crying out as his friend's body jolted forward losing stance, Pavel Chekovs eyes were wide and Sulu watched him fall as if in slow motion to the ground. The wind pushing the silver blaster slowly along the ground. "PAVEL!" Sulu was enraged now His pulled out his weapong, a much smaller version of chekovs blaster hidden in his coat, with stunning speed he took down the klingon responable while he was still readying for a second shot. He'd been using a stolen weapon, and Sulu knew about the time gap that could not be avoided between blasts. He'd had thirty seconds to act, and he'd done it in ten. The Klingon was not dead, but he would've been if Captain Kirk had not just then arrived with the rest of the landing party. All stopped frozen despite the forcel wind that would've pushed them onward, all stopped and stared horrified at the lifeless figure on the ground. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy was first to move. He was the only one not paralyzed by the shock of a comrade down. McCoy was very familiar with death.   
Jim watched as Bones went to check on the young ensign. He knew what would be coming next. Those three terrible words. He was ashamed to say that they had never before carried so much weight on his heart. The other party members were beginning to edge closer now, Sulu wasn't edging he was running, fear stricken into his eyes, pouring into the rest of his face, his expression was taught with it, with concern for his best friend. "Pavel, Pavel please." He pleaded dropping to his knees beside the boy. He was just a boy, Kirk thought, just a boy.   
"Chekov, remember, you've got to be here, you're going to be a god-father remember? You're supposed to be there in case anythign happens to ME or Makoto. Pavel please, what will my child do without her favorite uncle." Tears were streaming down his face. Kirk had a terrible feeling surging through him, the world had gone dark, the only illuminated figures were the three men playing out the scene before him. This couldnt be real. This was , was just a dream, no they were back home, back at the academy training, this was just a virtual reality , it couldn't be real, it...it was. McCoy looked up, his expresion serious...He's still alive Jim....but barely. A wave of relief washed over Kirk stronger than the wind that pushed him forward and he almost fell backward. Another young ensign in their party caught him as his legs almost gave out. "Thank you ensign." He offered gratefulyl to full of mixed emotions to concentrate on anything muich less remembering a name. "Jim, he's hurt bad, we've gotta get him back to the ship, he needs to be in sick bay, right now!" Bones was adement, Kirk pulled out his communicator and called up to the ship. Uhura answered. "Yes Captain." Lieutenant, beam us up immediately, we need to get Mr. Chekov to sick bay on the double.  
  
~End of Chapter One~ 


	2. Where the ice grows thin

...Chapter 2--- Where the ice grows thin----  
  
  
  
Hikaru Sulu sat beside his best friend's bedside. Pavel looked horrificly pale. That blast had taken alot out of him. And...the doctors feared it had put something into him. "Pavel please...remember....we need you."He begged. "I need you, you're my best friend. Who else am I gonna get lost in the woods with? C'mon buddy, wake up. "Mr. Sulu..." McCoy had stepped quietly into the room. Not wanting to disturb the young man right away. Despite his rough exterior McCoy was well known amongst the crew for having a great deal of compassion, and even sensitivity as it were. "Hikaru, Doctor...please...we're all friends here." As it were he was referring to the only people ion the room. A tired doctor, a worried best friend, and a young man in bad condition.  
"He wasn't poisoned,thankfully. He was just drained, a great deal. Hikaru, I don't know if a full recovery is possible for Mr. Chekov here."he said."Pavel."Sulu corrected in a soft, tired voice. McCoy's eyes betrayed the mask of calm he always put on for others in Hikaru's situation. "Su-Hikaru...You know I will do EVERYTHING within my power to help Mr..er Pavel." The doctor said voice filled with passion and serioussness. It wasn't an empty promis, Hikaru knew this. But even then it offered little comfort. "Bones...can I saty with him?" Sulu addressed him softly, but desperately. "Well I...I see no harm in that." McCoy gaev him a reasuring smile and seemed to regain his compsure."Dont you worry, everything will be fine."  
  
"Dammit Jim! Everything is not fine!" McCoy said pacing the Captain's chamber nervously. "Doctor." Spock said calmly. "Perhaps you would allow yourself to relax you'd be in a much better position to help Mr. Chekov." The voice of reason as always. "Its Pavel dammit!" McCoy spat storming out of the room. Spock looked at the captain. "Mr. Spock, please try and understand that Bones is simply worried." Jim said meeting his friend's gaze. "Captain, i am fully aware of the doctor's emotional state. I was simply stating the truth." Spock replied, as though Jim had meant it as an informative statement rather than an attempt and assure the Science officer that McCoy wasnt mad at him. Then again, Spock either did not, or did not allwo himself to be concerned with such matters as emotion, and hurt feelings. The doors to the chamber slid open, and mcCoy stepped back into the room. "Maybe you're right. I'm sorry Spock, its just I , i can't think straight. Hikaru is depending on me, and Chekov."He sank into a chair and allowed his face to fall into his hands. "Doctor, if you will allow for me to prescribe something for you..." Spock said suddenly. McCoy looked up. "What is it Mr. Spock?" He asked sounding defeated. "Sleep, Doctor." The vulcan replied simply. McCoy laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright, good idea. You'd be a great Doctor, Spock." He said again standing. "He's right Bones, take the rest of the day off, theres nothing more you can do. We'll call you if there is an emergency, otherwise, im sure Nurse Chapel will be more than capable of taking over while you get some rest." Jims words made it official. Doctor McCoy thanked his friends and then left the room. Jim exchanged a look with his comrade. "Mr. Chekov is on thin ice." Jim muttered rubbing his temples. "Captain?" Spock gave him a questioning look. "Later Mr. Spock. I'll explain later." Jim said before getting up himself to leave. 


	3. The Dream

The Dream  
-------------------  
  
  
"Pavel Chekov get back here!" Not a chance thought the twelve year old boy as he sped towards school. Mama was angry, but not nearly as angry as his teachers would be if he was late again. He already had one detention for it, that was today, which was proabbly a good thing because then he had an excuse for not coming home right away. No sooner had he set his second foot into the clasroom than the bell rang loud and shrill. "Very good Mr. Chekov." The teacher said. "By the way your detention today will not be served after school. I've a much better idea. You will help show around our young visitor today. He may be transferring to our school. He's from quite a different place you see, but his parents may be relocated here for work in their company. "Pavel Chekov, this is Hikaru Sulu." Pavel wasnt really listening to what his teacher said. But he examined the boy before him. He was definitely not from around here. Asian descent, Japanese he concluded as he studdied the boy. The boy smiled. Pavel would've like to have asked his name again, but he wasnt sure the boy spoke russian, and he sure as heck didnt speak japanese. Actually the boy looked a little bit older than himself. Pavel motioned for the boy to follow him, as Homeroom let out. He decided to take the boy to the library first, maybe they could find a language dictionary there. "Hello." the boy tried, in english no less, but Pavel had learned some english."Hello." He said. The boy smiled, okay so they'd found soemthing in common. Well that had been about it for conversation. But Pavel had managed to show the boy some fun before the day was out, although it did wind him up in detention after school anyway. Detention let out and Pavel was about to leave. There stood the boy in the doorway. He was crying. 'Pavel." He said, and for some reason He understood him perfectly. "You're leaving?" Pavel asked dissapointed. "Pavel...no...you are? But why?".... Pavel froze, the classroom dissintegrated around him. They were standing in a field now, the sky was white-grey with stars , the ground covered in grass. There was a commotion unfolding up ahead. "PAVEL!" Someone screamed in the distance, voices... and then pain... Pavelk scremaed and fell. "PAVEL!" the byo screamed running toward him. "Pavel...don't go..."The boy pleaded, tears streamed down his face..."Pavel!.." 


	4. wake me up at dawn

Wake me up at Dawn....  
  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!"Pavel screamed Again the world around them changed, and this time a new face greeted him as the world came into view, no..it was the boy..wasnt it?????? "Pavel?!" The sick bay came into focus, and Pavel chekov realised he was laying in a bed. "Sulu?...Hikaru?!" Pavel sat up suddenly and embraced his friend. The two parted quickly, and tried to get ahold of themselves. "yes well umm..." Sulu stammered. "Yes...right..h..well.." Chekov stuttered along with his friend. "So you're okay." Hikaru beamed. "I'm fine..i..think..what happened..." Chekov asked finally. Sulu laughed, his eyes full of fresh tears. "You almost left us..Gave us quite a scare.." His friend told him. "I'm glad you're back..." He said finally. "Me too...Sulu..you...I dreamt we were kids but before that..I dramt you said...I was going to be a God father?" Chekov gave him a curiosu look. "That part wasnt a dream." Sulu said beaming. "You ...Sulu you dog!' The two burts into laughter.  
  
"Oh so I said that medicine helped." McCoy entered thr oom then, and smiled. "I'll go call the captain. Tell me Mr. Sulu...because i think Chekov here was the only one who heard you the first time...shall i tell the captain ALL of the good news?" ......  
  
~END~ 


End file.
